Switching regulators such as flyback regulators and buck regulators use one or more inductors and capacitors to store energy in order to convert electrical power from one form into another form. Switching regulators can be used to convert. Alternating Current (AC) to Direct Current (DC) (AC-DC regulators) or convert DC to DC having a different voltage and/or polarity (DC-DC regulators).
Some of these switching power regulators use pulse frequency modulation (PFM), in which the amplitude and width of square pulses are maintained constant while varying the repetition rate of the square pulses. However, such a switching power regulator that uses PFM may operate in a predetermined range of switching frequencies, and thus capacity of the switching power regulator is limited by the predetermined range of switching frequencies.